Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an electric furnace.
The electric furnace of the present invention is designed to provide an acceptable alternative to oil space heaters or furnaces in heating small homes, apartments, chalets, or the like. With the cost of heating oil steadily increasing, electric heating has become quite competitive with oil furnaces.